Spaghettieis
by clownsmaedchen
Summary: Clowngeplänkel.
1. Chapter 1

„Harls.", surrte er in ihr Gehör, die spitze Nase in der weichen Haut versenkend, welche ihre kühlen Wangen ausmachten.

Seine Stimme glich einem Messer, welches sich in ihr ohnehin bereits geschundenes Herz bohrte, verkantete und es nicht wagte, selbstständig wieder heraus zu fahren, weil es aufgrund des geschickten Einführen schlicht nicht dazu in der Lage war, geschweige denn sich gar mit der Hilfe Dritter anständig entfernen zu lassen.

Zu lange hatte sie die stets vergnügte Melodie seiner Stimme nicht mehr wahrgenommen, nicht einmal versucht sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, weil sie es wahrhaftig niemals als nötig angesehen hatte und deshalb dem dadurch entstandenen, natürlich völlig törichten Glauben verschrieben war, sie wäre über ihn hinweg und das trotz einiger Eskapaden, die sie sich in den vergangenen Monaten geleistet hatte, in denen sie genau das Gegenteil an der Oberfläche hatte hervor schimmern lassen, lediglich weil jemand dermaßen taktlos ihr gegenüber war und die verflossene Liebe erwähnen musste.

Versuchend sich nicht weiter von ihm beirren zu lassen, drehte Harley ihren Kopf von ihm weg und entschied sich lieber dafür, fortan die in Dunkelheit getönte Wand nun vor ihrem blauen Augenpaar anzustarren, während die Aufmerksamkeit eindeutig weiterhin der stetigen Spannung im Körper galt, welche sie im hohen Maße aufzubringen hatte, um jegliche Gefühlsregungen in ihrem Innern weiterhin dem Zustand des Schlafes verschrieben bleiben zu lassen, wenn sie sich nicht plötzlich Taten ihrer Selbst herbei wünschte, deren Konsequenzen sie innerhalb von wenigen Tagen wahrscheinlich nicht mehr länger ertragen könnte.

„Du hast mir gefehlt.", hörte sie den Joker murmeln, während er sich damit beschäftigt sah, sein Gesicht im strahlend gefärbt roten Haar zu verbergen und überdeutlich den Duft, welcher von der Haarpracht ausging, einzusaugen.

Es waren genau die Worte, die jegliche aufgebrauchte Mühe der Beherrschung mit einem Mal gänzlich verwerfen konnte, wie auch zu diesem Moment, in dem Harley sich nicht länger als emotionslose Puppe darlegen konnte, durchdrangen diese immerhin immer wieder ihr Gehör, wenn er ihre Gestalt nach langer Zeit wieder aufsuchte – natürlich nachdem er sie unrühmlich verlassen hatte.

In diesem Falle hatte es so ausgesehen, dass er es für nötig gehalten hatte, ihre Person nach einem missglückten Versuch ihre Gunst mittels Einbindung in den morbiden Plan und fehlgeschlagener Verführung wieder zu erlangen und danach aus Frust in den modrigen Keller versucht zu sperren, gefolgt von einer Reihe absurder Lügengeschichten um das ohnehin zu Boden getretene Selbstbewusstsein der Clownin weiter zu schwächen, in der Hoffnung sie kehre in alter Loyalität zu ihm zurück.

„Du...du...n-nein." Verzweifelt rang Harley nach den richtigen Worten, welche die Gefühlswelt in ihr und darin verwickelte Meinungen einfachster Weise beschreiben konnten, war dies allerdings deutlich schwieriger als ein Außenstehender sich vielleicht zu denken vermochte, bedachte man, welch' Chaos in ihrer Brust tobte, das sogar mit einem Kurzschluss drohte, dermaßen überfordert sah sie sich gerade mit ihrer Person.

Lahmer Geschwindigkeit wagte sie es schließlich ihren Blick wieder in seine Richtung zu lenken, in der Hoffnung, sie könne die gesuchte Antwort anhand seiner Miene ablesen, natürlich nicht merkend, dass ihr bereits die Tränen im wilden Wall über die Wangen flossen, denn war es ihr immer noch nicht möglich einzelne Emotionen aus dem inneren Wirrwarr zu fischen, um sich aktiv bewusst zu sein, Trauer, Enttäuschung oder gar Wut zu empfinden.

„Du hast mich vergiftet.", stellte das Clownsmädchen binnen weniger Sekunden trockener, doch nicht ganz stabiler Stimme fest, in denen es ihr geglückt war, die Kontrolle über ihr System wieder zu finden, während ihr Blick starr in seiner plötzlich matten Farbe, deren einziger Glanz aus den Tränen quoll auf ihr Gegenüber fixiert war.

„Und bist gegangen...schon wieder...ich mein'...wenn das zwischen uns nichts Ernstes ist, warum sagst du das nicht? Ich habe nichts dagegen, die Eskorte-Dame zu sein. Du musst mir nicht das Gegenteil sagen, damit ich mich besser fühle." Unglücklich verzog Harley ihre Miene, nachdem sie ordentlich nach Luft gesogen hatte, um die anhaltende Spannung weiterhin rechtmäßig zu ernähren und intakt zu halten, hatte diese nämlich in ihren Worten kurz gedroht, abermals in sich zusammenzubrechen, was sich als deutliches Indiz dafür zeigte, dass sie mit ihrer Aussage nicht unbedingt sich wahrheitsgemäß ausgedrückt vermocht zu haben, worüber sie sich natürlich auch im Klaren war, genauso so sehr wie sie in all' der Zeit inzwischen realisiert hatte, dass die wahrheitsgetreue Abbildung ihrer Wünsche und Gefühle nicht unbedingt jemals eine große Rolle gespielt hatten und entsprechend niemals die damit verbundenen Ziele erreicht wurden.

Kurz darauf senkte sie ihren Blick, konnte sie fühlen, dass sie ihn abermals verärgert hatte, wie immer, wenn sie sich leid tat und die Beziehung in Frage stellte, erst recht, wenn Tränen im Spiel waren.

So musste es auch dazu kommen, dass sich im nächsten Augenblick des Jokers feingliedrige Finger um ihre Kehle fanden, jene fest genug drückend, dass ihr im Schluchzen die Luft weg blieb, genügend locker im Griff aber, damit sie aufgrund von Sauerstoffmangel nicht gleich das Bewusstsein verlor.

„Dummes Mädchen.", knurrte er, als der Psychopath von Clown sich ausreichend in ihre Richtung rüber lehnte, sodass sein Gesicht das einzige Objekt in ihrem Blickfeld gewesen wäre, würde Harley ihre Augenlider nicht fest genug aufeinander drücken, in plötzlicher Panik konstant einem leisen Wimmern ausgesetzt.

„Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass das was ich tue oder nicht tue alleine meine Sache ist? Füge dich oder ich füge dich. Und ich glaube nicht, dass du noch genug Rippen übrig hast, um dir Letzteres leisten zu können." Kritisch flog sein smaragdgrüne Blick über das schluchzende Antlitz seiner Liebhaberin, welche es tapfer in seinem Griff aushielt, zu stolz um dieses Mal nachzugeben, ehe er sich dieses Mal als geschlagen gab und seinem Akt der Gewalt bereits nach kurzer Zeit ein Ende bereitete.

Instinktiv schnappte Harley daraufhin nach dem wunden Hals, während es nun darum ging die fehlende Luft hustend in sich hinein zu schachten, als fürchte sie, bald wieder einem gehörigen Mangel ausgesetzt zu sein, bevor sie auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendete, irgendwelche Worte aus ihrem Mundwerk erhören zu lassen, zudem sie nicht einmal wusste, was sie auf die übliche Drohung zu erwidern hatte, abgesehen von dem üblichen Bild einer todunglücklichen, mit den Nerven sich am Ende befindende Frau.

„Dann tu' es doch.", fiepte sie dem Boden entgegen, weiterhin manischer Natur ihre Kehle umfassend.

„Was soll ich denn ohne dich? Alle lachen mich aus, wenn ich ohne dich auf die Straße gehe. Und wenn ich hier bin, muss ich aufpassen, nicht in der Badewanne zu ertrinken."

Die eigene Umklammerung um ihren Hals löste sich urplötzlich auf, als dem Clownsmädchen dann auch schon wieder der seine Griff erschreckte, welcher sich dieses Mal um ihre Schultern erstreckte, ihre Wenigkeit dazu zwingend, aufzusehen, um in die von hoher Dosis an Selbstironie und gefährlich süffisanter Düsternis bestückte Miene zu blicken, mit welchen er sich sein schiefes Grinsen auf die roten Lippen formte.

„Ach, wirklich? Das sah aber nicht so aus, als ich dich mit dem Hai Karate Duftträger im Badezimmer erwischt habe." Mit weiten Augen wagte es Harley auf die Anlehnung Floyd Lawtons zu reagieren, besser bekannt als Deadshot, der weltbeste Schütze und famosesten Kopfgeldjäger, an dessen Seite sie vor kurzem im Task Force X Programm gearbeitet hatte bis die Regierung sich wieder dazu entschlossen hatte, das Unternehmen auf Eis zu legen und die einzelnen Mitglieder wieder in ihre 'Freiheit' zu entlassen, ehe sie sich schnaufend aus des Liebhabers Gewalt entriss, nun versuchend sich Brust an Brust mit ihm zu messen.

„Wir waren getrennt, Ratte. Es war Valentinstag. In Texas. Nur weil du dir keine Möglichkeiten suchst, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich das nicht darf. Also hör' auf das als Argument zu nehmen. Das zählt nicht. Außerdem...hatten wir das geklärt. Du wolltest mich in ein Säurefass tunken, hast mich gezwungen, meine Lieblingsfellbälle umzubringen und hast mir mein Ohrläppchen abgebissen!...das war mein Lieblingsläppchen!" Jammernd fasste sie sich an das erneuerte Ohr ( Danke, Amanda Waller), welches der Joker zur letzten Auseinandersetzung natürlich befreit von jeglichem Sinn geschändet hatte, während sie nun gleich einem halbwüchsigem Mädchen trotzig in ihrer mutigen Position verblieb.

Im weiteren Verfahren verbrachten die zwei ihre Zeit damit, sich in wütender Verfassung anzustarren, welche der Joker erstaunlicher Weise zuerst mittels eines müden Seufzen wusste zu lösen, bevor er sich dazu entschied, seine Hände sanfter Natur an ihre nackten Oberarme zu platzieren, jene beginnend entsprechend auf und ab zu streichen, während sein Blick aufdringlich freundlich wie er war auf ihrem glatt gestrichenem Gesicht haftete.

„Können wir nicht einfach wieder zusammen sein, mein liebster Harlekin?", hörte sie ihn theatralischer Lieblichkeit schnurren, woraufhin sie lediglich mit plötzlicher Panikattacke ihren Blick hin und her schweifen zu lassen versuchte, nicht wissend wie mit sich plötzlich wieder anzufangen.

„N-nein! I-ich will nicht!...ich bleibe, ich meine..." Noch im rechten Moment gelang es Harley seiner plötzlichen Nähe zu entweichen, mit welcher er wohl zu einem Kuss greifen wollte, den sie in diesem Moment wirklich nicht gebrauchen konnte, wenn sie sich im nächsten Augenblick nicht verriegelt in der Besenkammer finden wollte, den Kopf vor Frustration und Selbsthass gegen die Wand dreschend, um sich gleich wieder der Rolle des ewigen Dummchen anzueignen, mit welcher sie ihm stets diente.

„...Es steht im Handlangervertrag, dass ich bleiben muss, um nicht den Kopf zu verlieren. Aber da steht nirgendwo, dass ich mit dir schlafen muss. A-außerdem...magst du es sowieso nicht. Ich fühle mich schon als Vergewaltiger, wenn ich dich umarmen möchte." Schweren Atems hielt sie in ihrer distanzierten Position inne, um den Clown aufmerksamen Blickes zu betrachten.

Der Joker schien ratlos. Aber auch nicht von ihren Worten abgeneigt, sei es, weil sie tatsächlich einen springenden Punkt erwischt hatte oder er schlicht nicht weiter wusste.

„Wir können Freunde bleiben."


	2. Chapter 2

Was für eine Nacht :

Gleich nachdem Harley dem Joker den Vorschlag vermittelt hatte, von nun an ihm lediglich mit freundschaftlichen Diensten entgegen zu kommen, war es als ob sie fortan nicht mehr die nötige Würde erwies, um seiner ohnehin vermeintlich eingeschränkten Wahrnehmung genügend aufzufallen.

Es war als würde ihr in den letzten Wochen mühsam zusammengeflicktes Herz abermals in all' seine brüchigen Einzelteile zerspringen, als sie entsetzter Miene mitansah wie er vollkommen nüchterner Haltung sich von ihr bewegt hatte, an ihrem Antlitz vorbei, vermutlich in sein eigen errichtetes Arbeitszimmer, um jegliche Eingebungen der Romantik mit dem Wahn nach dem perfekten Plan zu überspielen, um die Stadt in komplettes Chaos versinken zu lassen und/ oder den selbsternannten Gesetzeshüter in der Form einer Fledermaus zum endgültigen Sturz zu bringen – Batman.

Für eine kurze Weile verblieb das Clownsmädchen an ihrem Standort, allein und in den Scherben ihrer zuvor noch mit Stolz geflochtenen Selbstachtung.

Dabei war jene Reaktion des völligen Desinteresse bezüglich ihrer Person mindestens zu erwarten gewesen, dementsprechend konnte sie vom äußerstem Glück reden, dass ihre Knochen sich noch eines heilen Zustandes erfreuen konnten, ihr Körper sich am nächsten Tag wohl nicht über blaue Flecken beschweren zu hatte und auch nicht die Sorge des Verbluten bestand, wie des öfteren Konflikte im Liebesnest als Konsequenz mit sich trugen.

Dennoch vermochte Harley nicht über das zuvor gelieferte Bild von einem glücklichen Zufall reden zu wollen, hatte sie doch eine Antwort egal welcher Natur auf ihre einmalige selbstsichere Haltung und dem sensationellen Phänomen des Widerstehen verlangt, am liebsten die des Respekts, dir ihr ausnahmsweise den Zuspruch schenkte, den sie sich seit Jahren im Geschäft der Clownverbrechen so sehr wünschte, wobei sie natürlich auch nichts dagegen hätte, wenn sie genau in diesem Moment wohl möglich damit beschäftigt wäre, zu versuchen jeden erdenklichen Knochen in des Jokers Körper zu brechen, obwohl deren letztes Aufeinandertreffen auf jenes Treiben basiert hatte, nachdem das heimlich verabreichte Giftserum angeschlagen hatte und so es sich mehr als leicht hatte einrichten lassen, ihre Wenigkeit in den Keller zu verfrachten, womit jenes erdachte Szenario wohl möglich mit gehöriger Langeweile verbunden war, denn brauchte die Clownin immerhin stets einen geregelten Ablauf im Leben, der keine Wiederholungen in absehbarer Zeit duldete.

Nur das Ignorieren ihrer Selbst war wahrlich keine akzeptable Option.

Ein müdes Seufzen entwich den schwungvoll gezeichneten Lippen natürlichem Tones, als nach der besagten Weile die Realität allmählich die Oberhand in ihrer Denkstube übernahm, ehe sie noch einmal zusah, tief durchzuatmen, um keine Träne mehr zu lockern, die sich wieder einmal angestaut hatten und über deren Existenz sie sich nun auch durchaus bewusst war, wie auch über deren Auslöser, dem deftigen Gefühl der Trauer und Enttäuschung, wenn nicht noch der Wut, welche sie dieses Mal problemlos in ihrem Innern ausmachen konnte, mit viel zu schwerem Gewicht lagen sie nämlich auf der schmerzhaften Stelle ihres Herzen.

Schließlich führte ihr Weg sie zu der spärlichen Couch im Wohnzimmer, auf der sie kurz vor des Jokers Eintreten, ein gemütliches Lager errichtet hatte, bereit sich bei Liebesfilmen stümperhaften Szenen und Dialoge aus zu heulen, nicht unbedingt weil sie sich eine Beziehung kitschiger Maßen wünschte, wohl eher weil sie niemals in der Lage wahrscheinlich wäre die gewünschten Jahre, wenn nicht Jahrzehnte, zu halten, ohne dass irgendwelche buchstäblich herzzerreißende Szenarien auftraten.

Angekommen sehnte sich Harley natürlich nach der Zuflucht in der Decke weicher Bestattung, sich in dieser einhüllend, bloß um dem Glück der Wärme menschlicher Nähe nahe zu kommen, war ihr doch jegliche Lust nach Medien oder dem Eisbecher, den sie sich vorbereitet hatte ( dessen Inhalt ohnehin bereits völlig zerschmolzen war), nun völlig vergangen.

Viel eher machte sich nun die Sorge in ihr breit, was ihren Schlafplatz anging, welcher bestimmt aus dem momentanen Möbelstück zu bestehen hatte, wenn nicht schon wieder das Glück an ihrer Seite war, nämlich für den Fall, dass der Clown an seinem Schreibtisch den Schlaf finden würde, wie immer, wenn er, wie sie vermutete, kein Essen zum Abend zu sich geführt hatte und dann noch zu lange an irgendwelchen Plänen saß.

Für jeden anderen Fall bezweifelte die Dame, dass er sich nicht ihres Bettes bediente, mit viel zu viel Stolz und Liebe für sich selber war er versehen, als dass er sich das Sofa zur Genugtuung tun würde, entsprechend war sie mit einer viel zu hohen Dosis an Unsicherheit gefüllt, als dass sie noch an seiner Seite schlafen könnte, außerdem war sie sich sicher, dass er sie vorher von der Matratze kickte, bevor sie auch nur auf die Idee kommen könnte, es sich dort gemütlich zu machen.

Und das obwohl es ihr Bett war.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzen entschloss Harley, sich schließlich hinzulegen, da der stetige Schmerz in der Brust ihr tatsächlich die nötige Müdigkeit verschaffte, die sie brauchte, um auch nur einen Gedanken an Schlaf zu verschwenden, so war es wahrscheinlich auch besser, bevor es galt zu unüberlegte Aktionen jeglicher Art zu greifen, die sie bitter bereuen könnte, inklusive der Sensation des sich in den Schlaf zu weinen.

Entsprechend vermochte das Clownsmädchen auch recht schnell in den Schlaf zu finden, ihr Kopf, in welchem so viele Fragen und Sorgen schwirren könnten, ungewöhnlich leer, das Wohlbefinden von einem überraschendem Gefühl des Tauben geprägt, sodass der Körper wahrlich nichts Besseres fand als sich dem Energie-Sparmodus zu widmen.

Überraschend hielt jene Müdigkeit wohl die gesamte Nacht an und das obwohl die Wolken sich mal wieder für etliche Stunden über Gotham zu leeren wagten in der Gefolgschaft eines kräftigen Windes, welcher stetig gegen die Scheiben im Raum peitschte und durch die Spalte der Türschwelle versuchte ins Heim vorzudringen, einen eigentlich ohrenbetäubenden Lärm erzeugend, der nicht minder von einer haarsträubenden Atmosphäre zeugte und dennoch von der Clownin wohl völlig überhört wurde.

Anders als das plötzliche Scheppern, das von der Küche ausging, welche zur Hälfte in das Wohnzimmer mündete und sich entsprechend nahe ihres Schlafplatzes befand, begleitet von einem nicht endendem Plaudern, in welchem jedoch der Klang einer zweiten Stimme fehlte und ihre Wenigkeit natürlich gehörig ins Wundern geraten ließ, sodass sie zu nichts anderem gezwungen war, als sich aus dem Traum zu erheben und langsam in die Realität zu werfen.

Mit der allmählichen Rückkehr des Bewusstseins und des nicht aufhörenden Gesprächs im nächsten Raum schwoll ihre Neugierde natürlich um bedeutsame Einheiten an, erst recht wo sie erkannte, dass die einseitig verlaufende Stimme ihrem einstigen Liebhaber angehörte, den sie, anhand dessen Tonlage, noch dazu einen recht heiteren Gemütszustand zusprechen konnte.

Vorsichtig, um ja nicht auf ihre Gestalt aufmerksam zu machen, zog Harley die Decke von sich, ließ sich heimlich auf dem Boden nieder, von wo aus sie mit angehaltenem Atemvorgang die Quelle der Interessensphäre mittels lautlosem Krabbeln anzusteuern wusste, was zunächst die gesamte Konzentration dermaßen beanspruchte, dass sie den genaueren Worten, die aus der Küche zu entfleuchen vermochten, nicht sonderlich viel Aufmerksamkeit schenken konnte, womit ihr der Inhalt jener natürlich nicht ganz genau vermittelt werden konnte.

Zum Glück hatte sie dermaßen gut geschlafen, dass ihr Gemüt sich von dem emotionalen Desaster ausgesprochen fabelhaft erholt hatte. Natürlich nicht gut genug, um erfolgreich einen Eimer voll Wasser über die Flamme, die ihre alte Liebe darstellte, zu kippen, gut genug, um sich nicht völlig unwohl bei dem Gedanken zu fühlen, sich mit dem Joker in einer Räumlichkeit aufzuhalten, weshalb es ihr auch mit solch' einer Leichtigkeit gelang, ihr Ziel zu erreichen.

Schließlich drohte der Fixpunkt ihrer Aufmerksamkeit sich zu ändern, als sie angekommen war und sich galanter Bewegung an der Sicht versperrenden Theke, welche mitten im Zimmer stationiert gewesen war, hoch arbeitete, um ihren Sinnen endlich das zu kommen zu lassen, wonach sie seit dem Aufwachen so sehr am Lechzen waren.

Da stand der alte Kerl in seinem Wesen von einem Clown, in seinen Schlafsachen gekleidet, obwohl es, der 'Sonneneinstrahlung' ( Die Sonne wagte es niemals wirklich in Gotham, nicht einmal im Sommer, sich zur Schau zu stellen, weshalb die sonnigen Tage daraus bestanden, dass sie an manchen Tagen stärkerer Intensität durch die dichten Wolken natürlicher Art und von der Stadt selber produzierter hindurch schien) nach zu urteilen, bereits weit in den Morgenstunden war, viel zu spät für den Joker, welcher sich immer wieder gerne als sonderbarer Frühaufsteher entpuppte, der sich zudem gleich nach dem Aufstehen entsprechend um sein Aussehen kümmerte, sodass kein Problem damit entstand, gleich nachdem kurzweiligen Frühstück sofort mit seiner Arbeit loszulegen.

Auf dem Boden erstreckten sich die Überreste ihrer geliebten Dose für Kekse, womit das Mysterium um das sagenhafte Geräusch, das sie aus dem Schlaf gerüttelt hatte, gelöst war, deren Inhalt wohl seinen Weg in den Mann suchte, während dieser, und Harley traute ihren Augen kaum, sich die Gesellschaft ihres liebsten Wesen angeeignet hatte.

„Bernie?", fiepte sie mehr als überrascht, die Augen blauer Pracht weit geöffnet und die Kinnlade im Nachhinein vollster Überraschung zum Fallen gelassen habend, während sie sich langsamen Schritten von ihrem Platz bewegte, die Figur des Jokers ansteuernd, welcher in seiner Mahlzeit urplötzlich verharrte und mit dem gleichen Ausdruck der Verblüffung die unerwartete Gegenwart seiner Partnerin betrachtete.

„Ist das da Bernie? Du hast mir Bernie geklaut?...Oh mein Gott, du hast mir Bernie geklaut! Warum hast du mir Bernie genommen? Er ist mein bester Freund!" In der plötzlichen Wut, die Harley empfand bezüglich der mehr als unerwarteten Anwesenheit ihres ausgestopften Biber, der auf der Küchenplatte neben dem Clown verweilte, war sie in Windeseile an dessen Seite geeilt, sodass sie ihn nun geschwind an ihre Brust drücken konnte, den Joker mit erhobenen Zeigefinger der Warnung ermahnend, während sie ihn in ihrem brodelndem Ärger mit feinster Feindseligkeit und funkelnden Augen ansah, das Lippenpaar stark aufeinander gepresst, die erröteten Wangen vor Zorn geblasen und anschaulich darüber nachdenkend, welche Worte demnächst aus ihrem Mundwerk fliehen sollten.

So seltsam es auch klang, Bernie, der weniger lebendige Biber, war tatsächlich (neben Poison Ivy, die jedoch nicht immer in der Lage war, jeden einzelnen Moment mit ihr zu teilen) ihr bester und einziger Freund, war er immerhin der beste Zuhörer, den sie kannte, und hatte zudem, in ihrer Fantasie, die besten Antworten für sie übrig.

Besitzen tat sie ihn seit ihrer Jugend ( natürlich hatte sie erst vor ein paar Jahren angefangen, ausführliche Gespräche mit ihm zu führen), stammte das Tier aus dem Hause der Eltern ihrer ersten großen Liebe, denen sie ihnen klug abhanden hat kommen lassen, nachdem ihr klar wurde, dass sie den Jungen nie wieder sehen würde und dringend eine Erinnerung an diesen brauchte.

Der Anblick des Biber hatte ihr sofort angetan, weshalb dessen Namen auch der ihres Ex-Freundes gebührte – Bernie.

„Du nichtsnutziges Nagetier! Hast mich verraten!Und isst mit ihm noch meine Kekse! Schämst du dich denn gar nicht?" Grimmig hielt die Clownin das Objekt von sich, um auch jenes mit ihrem Blick voller Wut entgegnen zu können, und glaubte in den leblosen Knopfaugen jenem Tieres einen Funken an Reue zu erkennen, was zunächst reichte, um ihm soweit zu verzeihen, dass die Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Clown vor sich galt, welcher sich nicht im geringsten zu jener Situation irgendeinem Gefühl der Unwohle hingegeben hatte und sich stattdessen lieber fröhlichem Summen den restlichen Keksen gewidmet hatte.

„Ihm war nach einem Männerabend.", gluckste der Joker in seinem stetigen Kauen, in völligem Vergnügen aufgehend den Kopf schüttelnd, wohl wissend dass er den Harlekin somit unmöglich in seinen Bann der Amüsanz mit sich ziehen konnte.

„Obwohl er ja eigentlich nur einen Abend mit 'Freunden' verbringen wollte. Nur bist du einfach nicht aufgetaucht. Gehen 'Freunde' wirklich so miteinander um?"


End file.
